


Have you left a seat for me?

by So_Im_Told



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Im_Told/pseuds/So_Im_Told
Summary: Returning to the burrow was strange.Despite the happiness, relief and calm that came after the war, there was a sad sort of quiet that had fallen over the Burrow like a spell. As if everyone was afraid to laugh.
Kudos: 7





	Have you left a seat for me?

When the final battle was over, returning to the burrow was strange.  
Ron and Harry shared Rons bright orange attic bedroom as always, most mornings they would wake up to find George had joined them in the night, unable to sleep in the room he had once shared with his twin.  
Ginny shared her room with Hermione, they would whisper together. Some days they could almost fool themselves; pretend it was just the summer holidays and they were waiting to go back to Hogwarts.  
Bill and Fleur would visit most days. Only dissaparating back to their cottage once the rest of the family were asleep.  
Mrs Weasley bustled around, preparing food, repairing clothes. Her smile only faltering when she was alone. Which wasn’t often. Mr Weasley had tuned one of his muggle radios; they didn’t listen to the news, they listened to music. Occasionally he would take his wife’s hand and they would dance together. Sometimes the rest of the family would join in the dancing or sing along. Sometimes they would just watch, glad to be surrounded by warmth and happiness.  
Despite the happiness, relief and calm that came after the war, there was a sad sort of quiet that had fallen over the Burrow like a spell. As if everyone was afraid to laugh.  
Surprisingly, it was Percy Weasley who broke that spell:  
On the way down to breakfast, Percy found George staring into the mirror in the hall, covering his ear with his hand.  
“Does it hurt?” Percy asked, making George jump.  
“Didn’t hear you.” George mumbled, looking at Percy’s reflection in the mirror rather than Percy himself.  
“Does it hurt?...Your ear?” Percy repeated.  
“No. Not really.” George shrugged. “I mean. It does a bit sometimes. But not like…not as much as…” his voice became quiet and he turned his head to look at the side of his face with the ear still intact. They both knew he was thinking about Fred. They were both thinking about Fred.  
They were quiet for a moment, both looking at George’s reflection. “Are you coming down for breakfast?” Percy said, putting an arm around his younger brother in a rare hug.  
George was surprised and smiled with a nod. Hugging his older brother.  
At that moment Percy grinned and then lightly pushed past him, running down the stairs “Me first.” He shouted, making as much noise as possible. He didn’t care if he woke the entire family. Nothing mattered as long as George laughed.  
“Perce!” George bellowed chasing after his brother. Crashing down the stairs, jumping to push past.  
Both of them racing to try and get to the breakfast table first. Both screaming and laughing at the ridiculous way they were acting, just like when they were all younger. Only this time Percy was joining in, rather than scowling and yelling at the twins.  
“BOYS!” Mrs Weasley scolded, laughing through tears. As George and Percy both tried to jump onto the same chair and collapsed onto the floor laughing.  
“You all right?” Ron laughed, walking over, holding out a hand for George who just pulled him down onto the floor. Soon Ginny joined in, not wanting to miss out on the chaos.  
Mr Weasley arrived in the kitchen for breakfast to find his children in a sort of scrum, all laughing Hermione was laughing from the table and Harry was too.  
“Same as always.” Arthur smiled at Molly who nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She was giving the children a moment before she would start telling them off and insisting that they ate their breakfast sensibly. Arthur glanced over to the empty chair where Fred would have been sitting. They would always leave a seat for him at the table but he knew they couldn’t continue living with this sadness. Then Arthur turned to watch his youngest children laughing together and having fun.  
And It was almost as if Fred was with them.


End file.
